Imaging devices, such as cameras, typically store still or moving (video) image information on film, video tape, or other media. Digital cameras capture image information in digital format and store the image information in memory, such as a flash memory, or on other digital storage media. The digital image information can be downloaded to a host system, such as a personal computer. The image information can then be manipulated by rotating the image, cropping the image, or otherwise altering the image with software applications residing on the host system.
In order to process an image on a host system, a user attaches an imaging device to the host system, initiates application software for interfacing with the imaging device, and transfers image information between the imaging device and the host system. Each of these tasks can take several steps, and may be intimidating for a picture taker who has novice computer skills.